


I Think We All Understand My Hatred of Titles at This Point

by rosered00



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Top!Rin, half-fish!Haru, harurin - Freeform, mook, pregnant!Haru, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the first images from the RinHaru mook when it was released and a couple posts on Tumblr that inspired me to write this mess of an mpreg fic. I don't wanna give too much away in the summary so get down there and read it if you're gonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_****_

_Okay, so when I wrote this I had the strange urge to make half-fish hermaphrodites. So uh. Yeah. Let's get it out of the way that Haru is a hermaphrodite half-fish who identifies as male and all that jazz._

__

_Inspired by the initial images of the RinHaru mook and these posts (x) (x)_

_Edited after reading the mook story so as to be relatively accurate._

It started slowly, with calm and deep kisses in the shallow end of the half-fish's tank. Soft and gentle caresses turned more heated as Rin's soaked clothes were removed and left to float away across the surface of the water.

The two had quickly worked out a smooth routine. The half-fish did rather enjoy the large tank that he was supplied with at the aquarium, and he didn't mind the visitors ogling at him. The charming Officer Matsuoka had secured nighttime visiting rights from the owner by promising to put in a good word with his superiors should Sasabe ever need it.

Rin stopped by the aquarium almost every night now. Many of those nights were spent taking Haruka out and about, showing him all the little things that he could enjoy outside of his tank, an act which Rin wasn't sure was included in his agreement with Sasabe, and to be honest he felt so euphoric around the half-fish that he didn't really care.

A large amount of their meetings, though, were spent making sweet and passionate love in Haru's spacious enclosure. Rin had been leery of the idea at first. He was pretty sure that his special visiting rights would be removed if the owner knew that he had used them to defile the aquarium's prize attraction. After a careful inspection of the area, the cautious young officer had decided that perhaps a little romance would go unnoticed. There didn't seem to be any cameras that would be able to capture their acts, anyway.

Rin was surprised, although pleasantly, when Haru explained why he wanted to do it in the water as opposed to on dry land in his human form.

"So how does that work," Rin had asked, "you're intersex or something? Because I remember the night you first hopped out of that pool in front of me, and you certainly seemed very male to me then."

"Well," Haru had answered solemnly, "yes and no. As you pointed out, my 'human form', so to speak, has one specific sex. Which in my case is male. So it is for all of my kind that when we have legs we have only one set of genitalia."

"No matter the 'human form' gender of the individual, though," he continued "when in 'fish form' we have both male and female reproductive organs. Some of the older ones think that we evolved that way for breeding purposes when there came to be so few of us. No one really knows though..."

Though Rin had almost expected the half-fish's insides to be cold, he found them to be wondrously warm and soft and full of all sort of stimulating nooks and crannies. He quickly found himself lost in the sounds that Haru made and soft lapping of the water as it moved around them.


	2. Chapter 2

About three months had passed since Rin and Haru had begun to spend their nights writhing together in the more shallow waters of Haruka's tank. Rin had told Haru the night before that he was being sent to Tokyo on a special case and may not be able to return for several months. Hence the half-fish's terrible mood during his check-up today. 

All of the creatures on display at the aquarium were carefully monitored to make sure that any medical conditions were caught as early as possible. Exotic Haru was no exception. As there were obviously no vets that specialized in care for his newly-discovered species, one of the vets in charge of dolphin care had been assigned to his case.

It had taken several moments for the veterinarian Sasabe had chosen for this job to call Haru over to her in the first place. In his foul temper he didn't exactly feel like being poked and prodded, and chose to ignore her summons in favour of swimming around his tank a little bit more.

When he finally swam over the veterinarian instructed Haru to roll over onto his back, and he complied, though begrudgingly. Sasabe, who frequently attended Haruka's appointments, suggested that perhaps they needed to cut back on the half-fish's feedings. Such a comment wasn't uncommon in these check-ups, and Haru proceeded to ignore the babble of the humans as the woman began to run her hands over his chest and abdomen, and squirmed at the cold touch a stethoscope on his sensitive belly. 

Haru silently admitted to himself that he had noticed he was a little larger around the waist these days, but he couldn't fathom why. His eating and swimming habits hadn't changed, nor had his resting patterns. It wasn't like he was overly concerned with a little weight gain anyway. He had never seen any reason to be self-conscious in the past, nor did he see any reason   
to become so now; the visitors seemed to enjoy watching him just as much as they had three months ago.

Haruka found himself pulled out of his daze when he absently heard the vet examining him say something that trailed off in "...appears to be carrying young."

A flow of questions bubbled up in Haru's mind. Yes, he had been sexually active with Rin for some time now, but he had never heard of a half-fish being impregnated by a human. Then again, there were so few of his kind left that not even they were unaware of all the ins and outs of their biology.

His hands fluttered to the slight curve of his stomach. Even with the evidence right there, it was a lot for one to wrap their head around. As the shock began to fade, Haruka began to wonder why he was showing already. If memory served him correctly, his mother had once told him that their pregnancies lasted almost twice as long as a human pregnancy did, spanning about sixteen months. It seemed to him that she had also mentioned that it took around seven to eight months for their stomachs to become noticeably rounded. He groaned internally when he arrived at the solution to his question; he was just now remembering that he had heard twins were fairly common amongst his kind.

The young half-fish became worried as a new thought dawned on him. What if Sasabe was upset? If he suspected Rin of being the cause of this situation, he might even ban the police officer that Haru had come to love from visiting the aquarium, even during normal hours. 

He didn't lie often, but that was exactly what Haru chose to do when the two people in front of him began to press him about half-fish reproduction. He made things up on the spot, spinning a tale about how his kind used their possession of both male and female sex organs to impregnate themselves. There was just enough truth in the lie that it seemed to convince both humans that it was possible.

Sasabe became quiet and thoughtful for a moment before grinning and wondering aloud which underwater photographer would be best for this particular photoshoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka lay on his favourite rock, flipping the tip of his tail about idly where it draped into the water. Eleven months had passed since Rin had been sent away, and each day Haru felt more and more trepidation about the young man's return. It wasn't like there had been any way for

Haru to contact him, and it would be impossible to hide his condition, even if the city and aquarium itself hadn't been plastered with flashy posters announcing the "FIRST EVER DOCUMENTED MERMAID PREGNANCY."

Although technically incorrect, as Haru was truly neither 'mer' nor 'maid', said posters appeared to be doing their job, as more and more spectators had been gathering around Haruka's tank with each day, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' even though he rarely did anything aside from sit on his rock these days. It was becoming a little difficult to swim, his largely swollen figure meant that he was nowhere near as agile as he had been. Besides, too much movement seemed to stress out the younglings, making them squirm painfully within him. Not that he was often saved from that anyway. They seemed to get upset at just about anything, including his own emotional distress.

Haru winced and realized that this was probably why they wouldn't calm down at the moment. He rubbed softly at a sore spot just below his navel, ignoring the increased noise from the crowd at his motion, and tried to smooth over his emotions a bit. It wasn't easy. He couldn't rid himself of worry. It wasn't delivering the little ones or the havoc they were wreaking on his body that nagged at him; it was Rin.

 

He knew that Rin said he would be gone for a long time, but it had been almost a year since he had last seen his lover. He couldn't help but wonder if Rin even _was_ going to return to him. Perhaps he had met someone in Tokyo, someone who wasn't mostly confined to a fish tank.

_Someone who can give him normal children_ , he thought bitterly, glaring down at his bump. Haru loved the little ones, he really did, but he couldn't help but wonder if Rin would share his feelings. He had begun to live in fear that Rin would be repulsed by the whole situation. His changed body, the fact that his young would most likely be half-fish, these were both things that Haru was afraid would push Rin to stop coming to visit him.

The movements in his abdomen peaked agonisingly as these thoughts put Haru on edge again. He rested his hand on his round midsection and rode out the pain as he wondered if Rin ever would come back, and if he did, how he would react to the news that he had a mere two months to becoming a father.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rainy day almost eight weeks later when Rin returned to Iwatobi. He was rather interested in seeing what the supposed buzz was all about. When he had mentioned to one of the officers from Tokyo that Iwatobi was his home town and he would be returning there today, they

 

had begun to talk excitedly about some big attraction that had popped up in the area. They managed to go on about how it it had been all over the news and how could Rin not have heard about it by now so long that they got called away before actually mentioning what it _was._

In his eagerness to return, Rin would later admit that he was going a little too fast as he neared Iwatobi. Maybe that was why he almost lost control of the car when he saw the first billboard with an image of his Haruka cradling what it claimed was a pregnant tummy.

Rin's thoughts raced as fast as the car he was driving while he reached the city's limits and headed towards the aquarium. For the time being, he remained shocked and unconvinced. Photoshop got better everyday, and scandals like this weren't an uncommon way for places to make an attention grab. Surely Haru would have warned him that something like this could happen. Wouldn't he?

A little voice in the back of Rin's head piped up before he could shut it out.

_Unless he didn't even know._

Rin shuddered. No, he wouldn't bother thinking about that until he confirmed what the advertisements -which were becoming more common as he neared his destination- said with his own eyes.

_Even then_ , he thought, _there's a chance that this has nothing to do with me. Maybe they reproduce asexually and the reproductive organs were a mishap of evolution or something. Who knows?_

When Rin pulled up in front of the aquarium, he leapt out of the car without even pausing to lock it. He half ran, half jogged up the stairs to the entrance and in past the ticket booth, despite an employee yelling at him to stop and pay. He drew to a stop in front of the massive tank where he had first met the half-fish.

He searched anxiously for Haru for several tense minutes before spotting him. The attractive creature wasn't swimming about like usual. Instead, he was reclined on a relatively comfortable-looking rock. At least from where Rin was standing far below Haru, it certainly did look like he was expecting.

Rin chose to watch the half-fish from afar for a moment. He couldn't help but smile a little as Haru rested one hand on what Rin was truly beginning to believe was a baby bump, and a large one at that. Rin noted that the advertisements were probably a couple months old at least, Haru seemed to have grown quite a bit since those pictures were taken.

Standing there, Rin felt that for the first time that he understood what people meant when they said a pregnant person seemed to have a glow. Haruka looked healthy, and it seemed to Rin that pregnancy somehow suited him. Rin's affection for Haru only grew stronger as he watched the half-fish lovingly stroke the swell that contained a child that Rin was beginning to hope was his.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Haru chose that moment to gaze down at the crowd, in a bored fashion. His eyes lit up when they met with Rin's for the first time in a year. Just in time to see the father of children approached by aquarium security.

The two men in guard uniforms talked to Rin for a moment, and he seemed to respond calmly before heading with them in the direction of Sasabe's office. Sudden fear took Haru as he wondered if the owner would have Rin tossed out. He thought back to the conversation at his first appointment all those months ago. Sasabe had seemed to believe his lie about the conception, but had he really taken the bait?

Panicking, Haru slid from his perch as quickly as he could and swam for the front of the tank at full speed, barely managing to stop before he slammed into it. He pounded on the glass, trying to get Rin's attention, but to no avail. He was already too far away into the crowd to hear.

The idea that he may have just seen him for the last time was a terribly stressful one, which was emphasized by the little ones beginning to squirm again. He was close enough to the crowd that they could see the movement, and they went wild. The sound was too much for the upset half-fish, and he receded further towards the back of his tank, circling anxiously.

A strange feeling rippled through him, but he ignored it and continued to swim in his circles. Though the circles began to slow down as he felt an odd sort of tense feeling settle in his gut. The tension grew in a crescendo until it peaked in a painful cramp. Another ripple passed through his lower body, and the cramping disappeared, only to begin building again a few minutes later. Haru clutched at his stomach and breathed hard through another of the vicious cycles before admitting to himself that he was definitely going into labour and making for the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

"Of all the people that have been brought to my office for not paying," Sasabe began, "I didn't expect a cop, least of all you, to be one of them."

He sat down at his desk before continuing.

"The young man on duty at the booth and those two guards in particular were hired after you left for Tokyo, no doubt they had no idea about our arrangement. I'm sorry about the way you were handled."

"Nah, no worries," Rin replied. "They were really quite professional about it all."

Sasabe suddenly laughed quite loudly and said "Though if there were anyone I would let get away with screwing me out of a couple bucks, it would probably be you. You've inadvertently brought more money to this place in the last year than any strategy we've ever employed."

"How's that, sir?" Rin asked cautiously, a spark of anticipation kindling in him.

"Ha, so you really don't know! I think that Haruka thought he was pretty clever, trying to tell Dr. Stevens and I that he put himself in this situation. I had Dr. Stevens look into the viability of Haru's claims, and she found that there has never been an example of a marine mammal, which is what our little half-fish most closely relates to, that is able to reproduce without a sexual partner of some kind. Now, there was the possibility of this simply being the first species discovered that was able to do that, but I'll tell you why I don't think that's the case here."

The aquarium owner looked the police officer carefully in the eye as he continued.

 

"I've seen the way you look at that boy, when you think no one else is watching. Like he's worth the entire world. Given our agreement, it wasn't too hard to put two and two together. Kind of cute, really."

"You're not...mad?"

"I was a little upset and confused at first. But first of all, I've had a year to come to terms with things. Second of all, anyone who says that forgiveness can't be bought has never seen millions of yen in ticket sales and merchandise sales." Sasabe gave another hearty laugh before saying, "I imagine you'd like to go see Haru now? C'mon, let's get up there and pay him a visit."

Rin was out the door before the older man had finished speaking.

 


	7. Chapter 7

By the time that Rin and Sasabe entered the area above Haru's enclosure, the struggling half-fish had pulled himself most of the way up the stairs that led down into the water. That appeared to have taken all of his energy, as he was now laying on his side, curled protectively around his belly. His breath came in long hisses that he tried to keep even as he fought his way through another contraction.

Rin was at his side immediately, kneeling down in the water and cupping Haruka's face while Sasabe called for the vet. The two lovers stared at each other for a moment before embracing tightly with a flood of I missed you's and I'm sorry's and Are you okay's. They continued this for a few moments, each apologizing and fussing over the other until another contraction hit Haru and returned their attention to the matter at hand.

"I'm sorry," Haru whimpered through the pain. "I didn't know, I didn't know this could happen. I know it's gross and I'm not asking you to get involved with the babies or anything but just please don't leave me right now."

Even if Rin had been planning on turning tail and running, seeing the usually stoic half-fish so desperate and in so much pain would have convinced him to stay. As it were, he already had no intentions of leaving Haru to face this alone.

"Gross? Haru..." The young police officer trailed off and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm the one who put you through this. Your body's been put through this because of me, you've been suffering through alone, trying to bring our child into world."

Rin winced as Haru tightened his grip on his mate's forearm and said "Child? Try children, Rin, I'm having twins."

Rin's tears spilled over as the realization that he was going to be a father finally clicked.

 

"Twins...." he trailed off as he heard Sasabe begin talking to Haru's vet, who had just arrived. It sounded like the owner was discussing whether or not it would be too stressful for Haru if the birth were to be filmed for the documentary he was planning on putting together.

He was cut off before he could go any further by Rin, who said "What, so you can further capitalize off of my babies before they're even born? No thank you, Haru and our children are under stress enough without having to worry about your cameras."

Perhaps Sasabe had thought of arguing with Rin, at least until he saw the young man's expression. The tension in his jaw and the look in his eyes made it clear that he wouldn't be moved on the subject.

Haru found himself giving a happy little sob as he heard Rin refer to the little ones as _his babies_. He hoped, no, in that moment he _knew_ it would be something he would get to hear many more times.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really did end it there. I should note that this was originally from my tumblr, n-s-f-w-free, where people call me Admin It Happened Once in a Dream. Also, enough people have begged me to write a little more for this that I will eventually be doing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some folks over at my tumblr told me to "finish what I started." I guess that's what this is?? Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_So a bunch of people asked for a second part to the RinHaru mpreg fic, so here's a little bonus endy thingy._

Also I witness animals give birth on an almost daily basis, so for the record this is a pretty accurate representation of mammalian labour. I guess there's male(?) lactation in this because in for a penny in for a pound amirite?

Haru's labour had been hard and tortuously slow, as was common for first-time parents.

He had been transferred via water-stretcher to the same small pool that the dolphins were brought to to give birth. All that was left to do then was wait.

Hours passed as Haruka's body moved the first child into position. Rin, despite the fact he remained fully clothed, spent most of this time in the pool with Haru, sitting beside him on the steps that led down into the water. He held onto his lover's hand, not complaining when the grip on his own hand tightened to the point that he was sure his fingers had lost all circulation. Occasionally Rin would run his free hand over Haru's tense abdomen and remind him carefully to try to keep with the breathing techniques that Dr. Stevens had recommended.

After almost nine hours, Haruka shook Rin awake from the light sleep he had fallen into.

"Rin," Haru said with desperate edge to his voice. "Rin wake up. It hurts. It hurts and my body says I have to start pushing."

That sentence had the bleary-eyed young officer jolting awake in an instant. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he took in the scene in front of him. Dr. Stevens had changed into the wetsuit she used when treating the dolphins and had moved until she knelt on the stairs beside Haruka's tail, which flipped back and forth anxiously. Where Haru's female reproductive organs were, Rin saw that there was some kind of a liquid-filled membranous bubble that had emerged. As he watched, another contraction caused the bubble to pop in a small cloud of amniotic fluid.

Dr. Stevens smiled as she examined Haru and confirmed that it was go time.

"Let's meet your little babies," she quipped cheerfully.

Rin found himself breathing hard alongside Haru despite the fact that he wasn't the one in labour. He kept one hand on his lover's straining tummy to rub it soothingly, his other arm wrapped around Haruka's shoulders to help support him as he struggled.

Dr. Stevens was a wonder through it all, coaching Haru through his pushing and reassuring the anxious parents as the birth progressed. Shortly after she announced that the first baby had begun to appear, the veterinarian asked Haru to pause in his pushing for a moment.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rin fretted.

Dr. Stevens replied in a calm voice. "Nothing too much, just a little hiccup. The child's head is just twisted to the side a bit. It's nothing we can't handle."

She turned her attention to her patient, whose face was red and sweaty with exertion.

"Now, Haru," she said, "I'm just going to give you a little help with this next push, so don't be alarmed. I'm going to need you to relax as much as you can and try not to hit me with your tail."

Out of breath, all Haru could do to respond was nod. His breath caught and he flinched at the odd sensation of Dr. Stevens' practised fingers pressing into his opening and grasping his baby's head as delicately as possible.

"Okay Haru, you've done very well. Now like I said, I'm just going to help you out a tiny bit with this last push," said Dr. Stevens.

"Just breathe for a moment....okay, now push."  
  


Rin's grip tightened around Haru's shoulders, and Haruka gave a grunt that grew into a loud cry as he pushed for all his life. He could feel the vet twist the child firmly, and heard Rin gasp as their first child slipped from Haru's body in a puff of blood.

Dr. Stevens plucked the baby from the water, and Rin watched in awe as the deep maroon tail of his firstborn disappeared into a pair of chubby pink legs.

"A son..." He murmured before looking down at his tired lover. "Holy shit Haru, we have a son!"

Haruka's eyes fluttered open from where they had drifted shut, and he smiled weakly as his little boy was passed into his waiting arms.

*Chapter Break*

Things had gone pretty smoothly after that, and twenty or so minutes later Rin and Haru were welcoming a daughter into the world.

Haru had been helped out of the pool and dressed after delivering the afterbirth, and the new family had been relocated to a cozy little staff room to rest.

Dr. Stevens, who had revealed she had children of her own, had stuck around long enough to show Rin how to swaddle a newborn in some receiving blankets that she had graciously donated to their cause. He only got it wrong a few times before catching on.

Now Haruka was gradually drifting off in a chair, their son tucked against his exposed chest and suckling contentedly. As cute as they were, Rin only had eyes for his new little daughter.

He almost was tempted to take her back to the pool just so he could catch a glimpse of her stubby little baby tail again. It had been blue, reminiscent of her father's, but deeper, and more mesmerizing.

As it were, she had fallen asleep with one tiny hand wrapped around Rin's pinky finger. Rin had counted those little fingers and admired the fully formed little nails more times than he cared to think about, and he still couldn't fathom how he had helped to create something that was just so damn perfect.

He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead as he had already done countless times. She squirmed a bit, and he cooed softly until she seemed at ease again.

Rin had noted when she was born that unlike her brother, who had a shock of coal-black hair, there wasn't a single strand of hair on her head. When it grew in, he hoped it that it was red.

_**Dies of cuteness**_  

 


End file.
